


Poppy Flowers Blooming

by Anonymous



Series: Flowerboy Tommy Supremacy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Antis DNI, Anybody with Tommy basically, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, NO CHARACTER TAGS SO IF YOU READ THIS YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IT, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Only TommyInnit central relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Soulmates, Vanilla, Yandere, everyone is a top except him, what even is considered porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Various "Oneshots" (or can be continued) of different small plots I wrote or thought up of. It will mostly be sweet stories since I see too much r@pe and stuff, and all I wanted was sweet romantic stories :(All underage will be aged up, and it will be mostly the characters in the DreamSMP (like Ranboo will be his enderman character, not actually himself.) I don't condone any P3dophillia or r@pe, so I know how bad I am, so any hate will be deleted, but serious criticism of my writing won't be.(If there IS any r@pe, blood mention, or something not sweet and fluff, It will be warned beforehand, don't worry!)Enjoy these mostly normal and sweet romances! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Flowerboy Tommy Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208441
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241
Collections: anonymous





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope people enjoy these romance stories. I feel so bad about myself for thinking, reading, and now even writing about these relationships, but knowing there are some people like me makes me feel ok. Don't feel bad about yourself if you know how wrong it is, but make sure you keep it to yourself and take care of yourself! <3

Before we get into the small stories, things must be cleared up first!

Most of these will be normal, romance (abeit with not so good relationships) except if there is any story I write that is not fluff or sweet, I will give a warning beforehand!

Any relationship I decide to write will also be warned beforehand like this:

D x T (Dream x Tommy)

R x T (Ranboo x Tommy)

W x T (Wilbur x Tommy)

TU x T (Tubbo x Tommy)

TE x T (Techno x Tommy)

There will be more writing for one relationship than another, like R x T over W x T, simply because that's my favorite to think up stories for! 

Also if there's any sex or etc, along with the character relationship, it will also have NSFW too, just so you readers know, and if you're uncomfortable with any sex or whatnot, you can go to chapters with the same relationships that doesn't have NSFW. The same goes for if there's angst, instead of having (NSFW) in the notes there will be an (angst) warning beforehand, and anything else will be the same, like kinks or harm or gore! Not that there will be much of it, as this little fic is to cater mostly sweet, warm, loving oneshots. But I do occasionally wanna write things other than just sugar sweet stories too, lol!

Lastly, I know how bad it is. Also, I'm not apart of Poppytwt or Dsmpnsfwtwt or whatnot, I'm entirely on my own. I feel so guilty and scared I'll be found out, but I'm not harming anyone by writing these out, anonymously. I'm also underage, so I hope I grow out of this and regret it. But will I delete this? No, I'd just abandon this, one day. Even so, as of right now, I hope people like me, who unfortunately like these relationships but also want sweet stories instead of r@pe and whatnot, enjoy these stories.

You're not bad for liking these relationships, as long as you know how wrong it is, and feel guilt. Also if you're not doing anything wrong except reading these types of stories with these relationships.

Keep this to yourself, don't bother the real CCs, and just stay quiet about it, and you'll be fine. It's ok.

Comments will be mostly for suggestions or support, but it will also be a bit for criticism of my writing. BUT, if people want to write out their feelings in the comments, please feel free to. I might respond, or not, but always know I give my support to you. :)

Leave a kudos if you like this little thing, it keeps me motivated to post more fluff and it's just nice to leave a kudos! :D


	2. Unexpected Relationship (R x T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of this chapter as if it's a different alternate universe, where Tommy never went to exile, Tommy was still VP, Dream fucks off, and by weird events, the world unexpectedly makes Ranboo and Tommy interact more. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a few drafts of some short stories, so for the first few chapters, it will be already copied and pasted. But new one-shots will be actually written out, so stay tuned!
> 
> Also I have more written drafts for R x T, so the first few chapters will be R x T, but soon there will be more chapters with other relationships I mentioned! So please patiently wait until then! <3

“Oh geez, Tommy- please, can we go back? I think burning down a few small houses is a bit-“ Ranboo clutched his hands, his eyebrows furrowed at the younger teen flicking the flint and stone, setting a small wooden building on fire. It was, Ranboo thought out, the 5th building.  
  
“Ugh, Ranboo, you’re such a downsore,” Tommy pouted, turning his head towards the slightly taller hybrid. “If you don’t like it, don’t fucking join me then. Don’t you have other things to do anyway? Or I think so anyway.”  
  
“I…” Ranboo couldn’t answer it. Giving Tommy a garbled response, he backed up, staying a bit quiet after Tommy gave him a weird look before shrugging the answer off.  
  
He couldn’t tell the truth. Which in fact, the truth is, he liked Tommy. Not in the way of a friend, either. It actually took so long for Ranboo to realize his feelings changing. Or that he even had feelings for Tommy at all. But what can he do now? Well, besides hiding the fact he does have feelings now for the firecracker boy. Setting himself on top of some steps to watch Tommy, he couldn’t help but to just stare. Ranboo couldn’t help but notice Tommy’s golden hair, his bright sky blue eyes, the newly bright smile after his braces taken off, and just the chaotic happy laughter. Ranboo only sighed, slightly smiling to himself, fond, and slightly blushing.  
  
Tommy was watching the fire, making sure it didn’t become as big as it should be, but still enjoying the chaos he conducted. During the mid-afternoon, it was a peaceful (well, besides the fires), day, with big white fluffy clouds floating on by. A slight breeze passed on through, and soon enough, Tommy was bored, walking away from the house, humming to himself.  
  
Ranboo quickly put out the fire and a little sorry note with some iron and emeralds as compensation. He didn’t have to, and Tommy certainly didn’t give a shit, nor understood why he did it, even yelling at him to stop at the third house fire, but even as Ranboo liked Tommy, he did kind of felt bad.  
  
Putting it all in a chest he crafted, he quickly looked around to catch up to Tommy, trying to find the little gremlin, British boy. He found the gold spun-haired boy on the wooden path, kicking. “Tommy! I-I-I thought you left already for another house, or something..”  
  
Tommy glanced at the hybrid, rolling his eyes. Mumbling, “I was waiting for you. You’re so slow Ranboo, would it fucking kill you to walk faster?”  
  
“W-what?” Ran boo’s heart pounded. “ You waited for me?”  
  
Tommy widened his eyes, denying it loudly and quickly. “N-NO I WASN’T, STUPID! I WAS JUST, uh, FUCKING LOOKING AT THE CLOUDS!”  
  
Ranboo could only chuckle. He already knew of Tommy’s personality, every side of it, so any words he says don’t hurt him one bit. “Uh-huh, alright. Well, thanks anyway even though you didn’t.”  
  
“This is fucking stupid,” Tommy quickly turned away, slightly walking fast away from Ranboo. But Ranboo only stupidly smiled when he noticed Tommy’s ears turning as red as tomatoes.  
  
With his long legs, it didn’t take long for him to walk side by side with Tommy. They oddly walked together in silence, Tommy deep in thought on what he should do next, and Ranboo just enjoying the time together between them. Ranboo thought back to how he exactly fell in love with Tommy, but he couldn’t think of any exact moments. He guessed it was because they spent so much time together, though he was pretty sure that was accidental.  
  
Wait, they spent so much time together. Did that mean Tommy enjoyed Ranboo being around him? Seriously? Ranboo suddenly blushed so hard, turning so red. Tommy noticed, sightly turning towards the hybrid. “Uhhh, Ranboo? You ok? Why you so red, big man?”  
  
“N-n-n-notHING! Um, I was, uh, just thinking about some things, that's all!” Tommy looked skeptical, with Ranboo desperately nodding, awkwardly smiling. Tommy sighed, letting it go, slightly smiling.  
  
“You’re a fucking weird one, Ranboo, do you know that?” Ranboo raised his eyebrows, looking so confused. Tommy just laughed out loud, and Ranboo slightly smiled, but still confused on what Tommy said.  
  
“Is, is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” Ranboo asked, making Tommy laugh harder, nearly tears in his eyes. Ranboo didn’t get it, but he was glad whatever was amusing Tommy was fun, as he got the bonus seeing that bright expression.  
  
“No- yeah, it’s a good thing, don’t worry big man,” Tommy tried to calm himself, fondly smiling at Ranboo. Ranboo felt a heart pang, and he tried to take a breath before he did anything irrational.  
  
“So, um, what are you gonna do now? Burn another house?” Ranboo asked, feeling the heat between his and Tommy’s arms.  
  
“Ummm,” Tommy looked up, slightly pouting his lips, thinking. Ranboo slightly smiled at Tommy’s thinking expression. Well, Tommy’s emotions always show on his face. That’s one of his best traits. He doesn’t hide a lot, and if it is, it was usually (but rarely) for good reason. Or he got in trouble, one of the two. “Nah. I think, I’m bored of burning houses. And I don’t wanna do vice president duties.”  
  
“Oh, is that why Tubbo was swamped with paperwork?” Ranboo felt kind of bad for the younger president, having to deal with his best friend and the vice president of L’manberg shenanigans. But then again, he could use the excuse of watching Tommy to spend time with him, if it came down to that and just accompanying him.  
  
“Errrr, who can really say,” Tommy smiled at Ranboo sheepishly, trying to divert both of their attention away from that. “Annnnnyways, I was thinking of maybe chilling out now. Do some mining maybe, or, or, do the boring stuff and fish, or lay on the grass to watch the clouds, or some shit. Whatever, come on big man, lets go!”  
  
Tommy suddenly grabbed Ranboo’s arm, as they started to run, and Ranboo never felt his face so hot in his entire life. Dragging the taller man’s arm was tough, so instead, Tommy switched to holding the other’s hand, dragging him. Ranboo’s eyes went wide, and he felt like he was overheating.  
  
For Tommy, the other’s hand felt a bit, damp, but there was nothing to be concerned about. The hybrid’s hand was cold, but it didn’t feel bad, and it was slightly bigger and felt meaty. Tommy smiled, as he saw how red the other’s face was.  
It wasn’t like Tommy didn’t know. It started a few months ago, where he saw how suddenly reacted and interacted with the blonde. It wasn’t as noticeable, but now it was painfully obvious what the hybrid felt for him, even Tommy noticed. But, Tommy didn’t want to ruin anything that was between them so far.  
  
For Ranboo, he was full-on panicking. It wasn’t like Tommy didn’t touch him, but his feelings were now full-blown. They were so strong. He wanted to say them out loud, like the butterflies in his stomach wanted to break free.  
  
As Tommy dragged them, they went towards the ocean, their shoes immediately filling up with the fine sand. “Come on Ranboo, lets swim!”  
  
“W-w-w-wait, Tommy! I-I I’m half enderman!” Ranboo panicked. At that moment he wished for a second he wasn’t one, wishing he could go into the ocean with Tommy, but water hurt.  
  
“You have shoes, don’t you?” Tommy turned around, letting go, wrapping his hands behind his back as he looked at Ranboo, innocent eyes.  
  
Ranboo missed the feeling of Tommy’s hand already, but he responded with a nod. “I, I don’t get how me having shoes mean anything.”  
  
“We’re only going to the waves, and with your armored shoes and pants and whatever, you certainly can stay by the shore with the shitty small waves can’t you?” Tommy yelled, already starting to go into the cold water. “SHIT, it’s fucking cold!”  
  
“I-I, I guess so, yeah,” Ranboo slightly smiled, following Tommy.  
  
Tommy flinched at the cold water lapping beneath his knee, but he turned around and laughed.  
  
The two of them had fun in the water, watching the waves and running away from them, finding all kinds of small fish around them, and pretty seashells. For a moment, Tommy wanted to splash Ranboo, but then he remembered water hurting him so he held himself back.  
  
The sun was starting to set now, the color turning into so many shades of purples, pinks, and oranges with hints of peach, and the golden rays of the setting sun. Tommy and Ranboo laughed, tired at their playdate by the ocean.  
  
“I think it’s near nighttime now,” Tommy settled down, looking across the water at the sun.  
  
Ranboo glanced over at Tommy, noticing his peaceful expression, the sunlight highlighting his features, and Ranboo’s heart beat faster, at how pretty Tommy looked. He felt like it was the time.  
  
“Tommy…” Ranboo started, but then he stopped. So many things ran through his mind. What if he started to hate me? Or avoid me when I confess to him? Oh god, oh god oh god oh god, this maybe be a bad idea-  
  
“What is it, Ranboo?” Tommy looked over to Ranboo, as a breeze passed by, Tommy’s soft golden hair floating gently, making Ranboo gulp.  
  
“I… I know we haven’t known each other for very long… and we don’t know everything about each other yet… but with the time I spent with you, I… I like you. More as a friend. Like as a lover. Like, in a romantic way. Like a-“ Ranboo got cut off, his eyes shut and his hands clutching against his chest, until he felt warm hands on both of his cheeks. Opening his eyes, he saw a smiling, blushing Tommy. “T-Tommy?”  
  
“You’re an idiot, do you know that?” Tommy laughed, as Ranboo blinked, confused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said you’re a fucking idiot, idiot,” Tommy continued to laugh, as he leaned his forehead on the hybrids, having to stand on his tippy toes.  
  
“I-I-I don’t get what you mea-“  
  
“I LIKE YOU TOO, DUMBASS!” Tommy shouted, as Ranboo was in shock.  
  
“You-you-you like me too?” Ranboo couldn’t believe it. This was Tommy, who never really cared for romance, who would rather cause trouble and mischief than being soft and mushy.  
  
“Duh, that's what I said, dummy,” Tommy rolled his blue eyes, though he wasn’t annoyed, a smile on his face.  
  
“I, I just thought it would never happen…” Ranboo started to slowly smile, his anxiety melting away, feeling the joy in his confession being accepted.  
  
“Well it did, you dickhead. It took you a while,” Tommy frowned, slightly rubbing his nose against Ranboos.  
  
“Wait, you already knew?!”  
  
“It was so painfully obvious, even I noticed,” Tommy scoffed, as Ranboo slightly laughing.  
  
“So, does this mean we’re together now?” Ranboo commented, making Tommy blush. Tommy looked away, slightly mumbling a yes, as Ranboo smiled so brightly.  
  
Ranboo softened, looking at Tommy with so much affection. Tommy slightly turned his head, face still fully red. They both slowly shut their eyes, leaning into the others for a kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms across the hybrid’s neck, as Ranboo wrapped his around Tommy’s waist, as they had a romantic kiss in front of the sunset on the beach, like those dramas or comics where scenes like this never rarely happen in real life.  
  
But it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I'm still trying to improve my writing, but nevertheless, leave a kudos if you like it so far! :)
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention, but this whole thing (fic), was inspired by another fic called "your skin and bones turn into something beautiful" by anon. I love that fic, but there's not enough fics with these relationships just like "your skin and bones", so taking inspiration, I'm writing sweet stories for these relationships, and not just for R x T. :)


	3. Flowers & Rings (R x T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Fundy's wedding with Dream, and Ranboo is the ring bearer. But what is a ring bearer, without a flowergirl? Or in this case... flowerboy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy's wedding video will still be one of my favorites. I just love the hc of flowerboy Tommy, and I always love art with Tommy and flowers. No one can pry flowerboy Tommy out of my cold dead hands >:(
> 
> Anyways, a little R x T inspired by that video :)

It was a big day. A really big day. One of Ranboo’s really good friends, Fundy, was going to be married to Dream. It was… kind of strange to Ranboo, as he didn’t get why Dream in the first place. It was sadly clear that Dream loved another, but he didn’t want to ruin Fundy’s false delusions of love. Though it hurt that he had to see his friend desperately push away all of the signs and only go in denial. 

At least he was the ring bearer, one of the most important people to help with the wedding. Looking at himself in the mirror, he tightened his pink tie, and checked on his gold cuffs by his wrists, pulling up his fingerless black and white gloves. Looking at his outfit, a black and white split suit, with a satin pink tie, and shinned black dress shoes. His black and white hair was slicked back, and admittedly he wore some black eyeliner, making his red and green eyes pop. He looked spiffy.

“Ranboo! Glad you came, man,” Ranboo turned around, finding the groom, and his friend, standing by the doorway of the grand bathroom.

“Fundy! Congratulations, man, and uh, yeah, glad to be here,” Ranboo smiled, as Fundy walked to him.

Funny looked really handsome, his ears and tail brushed and looking shiny and fluffy. Clean and looking groomed in a black suit with a wine red tie, he looked so happy. Ranboo smiled, honestly happy for his friend. 

“Hey Ranboo, so there’s been a change of plans,” Fundy said, a little high pitched at the end.

“Change of plans?” Ranboo asked, slightly worried. Maybe he won’t be ring bearer?

“So, heres the thing, right? You’re walking down with somebody,” Fundy smiled, as Ranboo breathed a sigh of relief. “The ring bearer will walk down with the flower boy at the same time.”

“Wait, flower boy? Not flower girl?” Ranboo scrunched his eyebrows, as Fundy shook his head yes.

“Yeah, and you won’t believe who I got as the flower boy,” Fundy started to laugh, as Ranboo slightly tilted his head.

“Who?”

“TOMMY!” Fundy wheezed out, as Ranboo widened his eyes.

“W-what? How did you manage that?!” Ranboo knows how brash and… full of personality Tommy was. So imagining him as a flower boy, throwing flowers, was a whole other concept that his brain couldn’t believe was true.

“Yeah! I couldn’t believe it either! But when I invited him, he offered to be the flower boy! Also something about adding a surprise to him throwing flowers but I didn’t clearly hear that,” Fundy chuckled, wiping some tears from his eyes. 

Ranboo slightly shook his head in disbelief still. His head was running in confusion about the scene he’ll see soon, but he also felt his heart beat faster. He wondered what Tommy would look like in a suit, his golden hair brushed back, and his blue eyes gleaming as he smiled, throwing flowers.

“Ranboo? Uhhhh, Ranboo!” Ranboo blinked, as Fundy looked at the tall hybrid with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. “You ok?”

“I-uh, a, yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, Fundy. Don’t you have a wedding to go to?” As Fundy glanced at the clock above the doorway. 

“Oh shoot, you’re right. See you Ranboo, thanks for coming to my wedding!” Fundy smiled as he headed off to the aisle.

Ranboo followed behind, going to the entrance to the cathedral. He saw Dream standing there, and he complimented him.

“Looking good, Dream,” Ranboo smiled, picking up a plum-colored silk pillow that held two rings. Both made of gold, with a huge diamond in the middle of both of them, with iron roses on both sides of the diamond. On each ring were written names, Fundy and Dream, Dream in emerald, and Fundy in Redstone dust.

“Thank you, thank you Ranboo,” Dream lifted up his mask, smiling at the tall hybrid boy. Dream was actually in a dress, a beautiful one. Purely white, having no straps of any sort with layers, and a green ribbon around the middle. He wore a little crown with a long veil, that sparkled. Everything was decorated with little green flowers and green-tinted pearls. Dream also held a small bouquet of yellow flowers, wrapped in white and green paper. 

“Um, have you seen Tommy yet?” Ranboo asked, shyly scratching his head. He couldn’t imagine how fancy Tommy would be dressed, as he only saw Tommy either in his normal wear or in his old uniform.

“Hmm… no, not yet,” Dream slightly chuckled, as Ranboo tried not to show his disappointment.

“HEYYYYYYYYYY THEREEEEEE!” Both Ranboo and Dream turned towards where the loud shouting was, knowing who it was. “DREAM!! RANBOO!!”

Ranboo widened his eyes, knowing for sure that he was blushing. His face felt hot. Tommy smiled brightly, his clean whites shining, along with his sparkling blue eyes. He was in a wine-colored suit, with a bright cherry red tie. His fluffy golden hair wasn’t touched, neat but still slightly messy, the Tommy way.

“Ayyyyyy, Dream, you look good! And Ranboo,” Tommy brightly smiled at Dream, then slowed down, talking to Ranboo, “You also look amazing.”

“Whaaaat?! I only get a good, but Ranboo gets amazing?? Come on, Tommy, this is my big day!” Dream joked, his voice wavering from trying to not laugh.

Tommy rolled his eyes, smiling. “Shut it, Dream, I’m trying to keep it civil.”

Dream leaned in towards Tommy, as Tommy’s eyes quickly looked away. “Wait, what happened to the dress Fundy sent you? I thought you were going to wear that as the flower girl?”

“W-WHAT?” Dream and Tommy turned towards Ranboo, his expression confused and mostly shocked.

Dream chuckled. “Oh yeahhhh, Ranboo didn’t know. As flower girl, Tommy was going to wear a dress and a flower crown. The full experience.”

“NO I WASN’T, DICKHEAD! AND ITS FLOWER BOY TO YOU,” Tommy shouted, his pale cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. Ranboo tried to hold on, trying to not think about Tommy in a dress. 

“Well, at least you’re using the basket,” Dream fixed his mask, his hands covered by silk long sleeve gloves. But they were weirdly cut by the fingers. 

“I have a surprise for the fucking crowd,” Tommy boasted, shifting his hand through the massive piles of white flowers, ranging from white roses to small pink daisies. The basket holding them was woven with oak, covered with its own flowers, and wrapped in a big red satin ribbon. It was oddly cute with Tommy holding it.

Dream and Ranboo chuckled, until they heard the bells from the far bell tower, signaling the wedding is beginning. Ranboo slightly grabbed Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy, it’s time for us to walk.”

“Wait, I thought you went first then I go after?” Tommy slightly tilted his head, his fluffy hair sliding down.

Ranboo gulped, because his little gesture was so adorable. “No no, that was true before, but before you came here, Fundy told me there was a slight change of plans, and he wants us to go down together, then Dream comes with Sapnap.”

Tommy nodded, before frowning. “By the way, where the fuck IS Sapnap?”

Dream only chuckled. “He’s late, but he’ll be here, now both of you go.”

Tommy and Ranboo nodded, before Tommy pushed open the grand doors, smiling so brightly. Ranboo walked behind him, holding the pillow with both of the rings. Tommy threw flowers everywhere, humming the Avengers theme. Ranboo slightly joined in, as Tommy smacked people in the face with the flowers he threw. Wait, that wasn’t flowers, that was a rock. So that was the surprise.

They both smiled, until Tommy suddenly stopped by George. They both nodded at each other, and before Ranboo could think what that means, George opened his arms wide as Tommy bursted out laughing, throwing loads of flowers at George. Everyone attending was laughing at the silly little stunt; George T-posing making a slightly serious face as Tommy dropped flowers on George like it was cash.

It went on for a while, before Fundy coughed loudly, and Tommy, like nothing happened, continued his way, throwing flowers and a few more rocks, before walking over to one of the seats in the audience and sat down. Ranboo went over to sit beside Tommy, and they both smiled at each other, their shoulders only an inch apart. 

The wedding went well, as Dream walked down the isle, with Sapnap. Wilbur was the priest, uniting the two, as Hbomb was Dream’s bridesmaid in honor. They both smiled and enjoyed the wedding, before everything went bad.

Tommy mumbled under his breath, “Of course it’s Gogy’s fault,” as George finally objected, after what seems to be forever, and after the time for the objections passed. Ranboo couldn’t help to agree, before noticing Tommy was getting up from his seat.

“Tommy, Tommy where are you going? The wedding, the wedding isn’t over yet,” Ranboo called out to Tommy, getting up his seat to follow Tommy.

“Yeahhh, but I really don’t wanna hear a fucking lovers quarrel. And besides, you’re following me when you could stay back,” Tommy slightly said in a sing-a-long tune.

“True… but where are you even going?” Ranboo walked behind Tommy, as they headed out the side doors. 

Tommy turned around, smiling. “Lets explore tHE FUCKING OUTSIDE, RANBOO!”

Ranboo laughed, as Tommy suddenly grabbed the hybrid’s hand as they enjoyed going to the different buildings. Ranboo blushed as he held Tommy’s hand, but they laughed, telling jokes as they explored the neighborhood. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They slowed down, stopping by a huge patch of green grass, and a oak tree, out of breath and still laughing from the amount of fun they both had. Staying in the shade to cool down from the bright sun, Tommy leaned against the oak tree, his hand still holding Ranboo’s, as Ranboo leaned in. Tommy noticed how close he was, and nervously chuckled, only now noticing he was still holding his flower basket.

Ranboo grinned, noticing a few stray flowers in the basket. Grabbing a white rose, he put it on Tommy’s hair, gently grabbing the basket from Tommy’s hand. They both were quiet, as Ranboo leaned close to Tommy’s face. They looked at each other in the eyes, Tommy’s breath hitching, and Ranboo’s heart raced.

Ranboo went hesitant, scared if he was making the wrong move, until Tommy frowned, huffing. Impatient, he grabbed Ranboo’s tie, pulling the hybrid down, until they kissed. Tommy’s lips were soft and slightly chapped, tasting like fruit candy. But it wasn’t horrible. It was the opposite. It felt amazing.

A slight breeze passed by, the leaves of the oak tree rustling. They finally unlocked their lips, both blushing, and Ranboo noticed Tommy’s lips glistening. They softly smiled, as Ranboo gently grabbed Tommy’s thin waist, pulling them so close together, against the oak tree.

Tommy laughed. “What the fuck did we just do?”

Ranboo also chuckled. “We kissed, Tommy. And I think, it was a good one.”

Tommy turned pink, as he looked away, softly nodding. Whispering, “I… I think it was good too.. Ranboo…”

Ranboo laughed, leaning his forehead against Tommy’s soft hair, as they hugged each other affectionately. Then a sudden noise of the cathedral doors busted open, as Tommy and Ranboo flinched. Turning their heads towards the noise, they saw George holding Dream’s hand, as they both fled, George kidnapping the bride.

Tommy and Ranboo looked at each other, knowing how bad that was. “Oh no.. Fundy for sure is going to be… uh…” Ranboo trailed off.

“No fucking kidding,” Tommy shook his head, as they both cuddled again. Tommy wrapped his arms around Ranboo’s neck, as Ranboo continued to hold Tommy by his waist, as they also watched as Fundy and the guests stream out, trying to follow the bride and the home wrecker. 

“Um… should we follow them, do you think?” Ranboo questioned, leaning his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Mm, I think they got it, and if Fundy breaks down, Niki and Sneeg can comfort him better than the both of us,” Tommy mused, rubbing his cheek against the hybrids.

They both agreed to stay where they are, watching the drama, only holding each other. 

The wedding they went to was a disaster, a love that didn’t stay, but a new relationship was formed, and the two in this relationship was confident. They both smiled at each other, the white rose still in Tommy’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst... flowerboy Tommy supremacy... 
> 
> :D


	4. Mornings are His Favorite (D x T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/B/O)
> 
> After a night of pleasure and heat, it's the morning of the aftermath. Dream wakes up and looks to his side to find Tommy, covered in his markings, and he couldn't help but feel happy. Mornings is his favorite time, seeing Tommy by his side. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to anon! I hope you enjoy this little chapter, and that you don't mind if I connect it to another request! I did the best I could, and I really do like A/B/O, and you're so right that there's less fluffy Dream/Tommy A/B/O! 
> 
> So, here we go! :D
> 
> (Also I listened to girl in red & beabadoobee- eleanor and park writing this, along with like Clairo, and I was just filled with warmth, lol)

Dream blinked his emerald-green eyes open, groggy from exhaustion and from the night before. Shifting in the lemon cream-colored blankets, the king-sized bed creaked a tiny bit. The person beside Dream moved as well, making a slightly grumbling noise.   
  
Through the slightly thin white curtains, the fairly bright sunbeams from the morning sun shone through, casting a soft warm light through the bedroom. Dream made a mental note to himself of either buying better curtains or actually closing the curtains for the next time his body decides to wake up in the early morning without his permission.   
  
Rubbing his eyes, Dream turned his head to look at the oak nightstand, which held a small lamp and a clock, that read 10:16 AM.   
  
Groaning, he turned to his other side, glancing at the person next to him. His mind slowly clearing after waking up, he felt a bit better. Beside him, was Tommy, laying on his stomach. Dream smiled to himself, his eyes crinkling.   
  
He couldn't help but look over Tommy's features, how pretty the sunlight from the morning enhanced them. From the sunlight making his blond hair sparkling like gold and his long and equally blond eyelashes getting the same treatment, down to making Tommy's marked-up ivory skin glitter.   
  
Oh yeah, the marks.   
  
Dream slightly blushed, embarrassed of himself that he really did wreck Tommy last night. From Tommy's neck to down to his half-covered thighs, were red marks and bites that will soon bruise horribly. It looked like he was attacked by so many mosquitos and rabid dogs. Maybe Dream was a rabid dog. Dream quietly chuckled to himself.   
  
Slowly, Dream lifted his hand to trace over the marks on Tommy's shoulder and part of his back. Dream couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself, and sly. Tommy might yell at him later, but it was so worth it.   
  
His hand stopped suddenly over Tommy's neck, his fingers brushing against the strands of blond. If Dream turned pink looking over at the marks he made, then he certainly was a tomato now. A giant bite mark by Tommy's nape, the teeth marks so clear, the pale skin pink and cherry chapstick red.   
  
_Tommy was his._   
  
Dream's heart swelled, filled with so much love and pride that Tommy was now finally his. After so much pushing and pulling, teasing and pinning, it was all worth it.   
  
"Are you going to keep fucking staring, or are you going to wake up now?"   
  
Dream jumped, shifting his eyes over to Tommy. Tommy rolled his sparkling sky blue eyes, squeezing the pillow. "Were you ever going to wake me up?"   
  
"I was, I was, " Dream fondly smiled, as Tommy only huffed, turning his back towards Dream.   
  
Dream scooted over, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Like a fucking bulldozer ran over me, what do you mean how I'm feeling," Tommy grumbled, shifting in the bed until his back was touching Dream's chest. Tommy whined. "I don't wanna do anything todayyyy..."  
  
"We can stay at home all day," Dream smiled, squeezing Tommy tight. Burying his face into Tommy's fluffy hair, he continued, "I don't think I have anything to do, unless you have something, Tommy?"   
  
"I can't honestly remember," Tommy mumbled, turning around to look up at Dream's face. "If I did, I can just reschedule. "   
  
"Great! Then... we can stay in the bed," Dream grinned, giving Tommy a peck on his forehead. Tommy scrunched up his nose, making Dream laugh. "Let's get cleaned up, have some food maybe, and uh, get you some ointment... then we can stay in the bed. "   
  
"Sounds good big man," Tommy sighed, giving his rare soft smiles.   
  
Wrapping his arms around Dream's body, the two laid in the bed for a few minutes, just soaking up each other's body heat and love. Tommy was the first one to let go. "We can finish later, Dream, but now I need a shower."   
  
"Alright," Dream pouted, as Tommy bounced up from the bed. Before he could walk though, Tommy's legs gave out. Luckily, Dream grabbed hold of Tommy's arms, awkwardly holding Tommy as his lanky legs crossed. "Tommy! Tommy, are you alright?"   
  
"Does it look like I'm fucking alright?! What the hell??!" Tommy barked back, confused and wincing in pain. "Wh-why did my-"   
  
"I think... I roughed you up too much," Dream chuckled, dragging Tommy back onto the bed, burying his nose into the crook of Tommy's neck. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell Tommy's now faint scent of citrus fruit and flowers.   
  
"ShUT-" Tommy furiously blushed, trying and failing to push Dream away. "Shut the fuck up..."   
  
"Want me to help you?" Dream smirked, looking up as Tommy tried to turn his head to look at Dream. "I think you need my help."   
  
"I don't fuckin' need help, and certainly not from you," Tommy hautily said, as Dream only chuckled in response. "Let me go, I want to wash my face."   
  
"Let me help you, Tommy," Dream slightly shook Tommy, his arms tightly wrapped around Tommy's waist still. "Stop being so stubborn!!"   
  
"Then YOU stop being annoying, bitch!" Tommy said in mock anger. "You stink of mint and winterberry, ugh, I hate your damn scent!"   
  
"That's not what you said last night, and you said you loved me and everything!"   
  
"SHUTTTTTT-"   
  
The pair laughed, the sunlight spilling into the room making everything seem like a nice dream. After bickering back and forth, Tommy finally gave in, letting Dream help him. The two did their morning routine, brushing their teeth together, showering together, and as Tommy dried his hair, Dream found some healing ointment to put on the bite marks that bruised Tommy's skin. Lazily, as Dream went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two, Tommy grabbed Dream's oversized t-shirt and his own pair of plain blue shorts. Tommy felt like he was forgetting something, looking in one of his drawers. He forgot his collar!  
  
Pulling it out from the oak drawer, it was just a plain red collar, very secure and comfortable, made for omegas like him. Like habit, Tommy started to put it around his neck, until he remembered about the night before, full of passion and love, and the night where Dream finally claimed Tommy as his.   
  
_Do I even need it anymore...?_ Tommy thought, rubbing the bite mark on the back of his neck, slightly blushing. Tommy shook his head, softly smiling to himself. Putting the collar back in the drawer, he hugged himself, smelling the faint mint and winterberry coming off of the t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt came down to his thighs, barely making it look like he had no pants on. It comforted him, a tiny bit, how much he was loved.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, he headed out to the kitchen, smiling bright and wide. He seated himself as Dream walked over putting a plate down in front of Tommy, lovingly smiling at Tommy. The two spent that whole day chilling and cuddling, enjoying their time together.  
  
Mornings were their favorite. :)  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hope you, anon, and other readers enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, leave suggestions in the comments and a kudos, it makes me smile that there are suggestions of what to write! I'm putting requests first, and occasionally put in my own drafts as chapters, and I'm planning on making as many chapters as possible.
> 
> Once more, I can't update as often as there's life and also motivation, but always, I will do my best to write out the best chapters I can! Hope people stick to this fic, take care of yourselves, and stay safe! :D
> 
> (Also if people don't want me to at them/write their users after I write out their suggestions, be sure to tell me in your comment, so I'll just say it's from anon, otherwise, I will write your user in the beginning notes!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning! I hope you'll stay with me until I decide I don't want to write anymore, or if I'm finishing this little overall story! I'll also write suggestions, so be sure to comment, even if it's anon! Stay safe, take care of your body and mental wellbeing, and hope you'll come back to read whenever I post! :)


End file.
